Magical Life
by FutureCullen97
Summary: Bella is a witch, but she never told the Cullens. When some friends of Carlisle's come over, she finds out the truth- the Cullens are Deatheaters. Betrayed, Bella Potter returns to help her friends defeat Voldemort. But will she see the Cullens again?


**Magical Life**

**Chapter One: Visitors**

_Disclaimer:_

_I own nothing, except my plot line. Depressing, isn't it?_

*

"Alice, I really don't think this is necessary." I wined, for what felt like the thousandth time. "I doubt Carlisle's friends will care if…"

"Oh, of course they will, Bella." Alice chided, as she went through her closet, looking for what she called 'The Perfect Outfit'

"Don't you want to look nice?" She asked "It never hurts to leave a good impression."

I had thoughts that Alice elaborately dressing me up had less to do with Carlisle's old friends coming into town, and more to do with her being bored out of her mind. The boys had all gone hunting in preparation for our human visitors, and without Jasper to entertain her, Alice had fallen prey to me.

She had kidnapped me for the night, and although we had fun for most of the night watching old movies, and eating popcorn, the second I had woken up, Alice took me hostage in her room. She brought out the beauty supplies, and threatened to make sure I didn't see Edward until school on Monday if I didn't comply.

I didn't question her ability to do that. Never underestimate the power of a pixie like future seeing vampire.

Even Rosalie was helping dress me up, though she only smiled when I complained. I had the sneaking suspicion Alice had forced her into it. We still weren't on the best terms.

Thankfully, we were almost done. The guests were already here, actually, but Alice said, when I pointed out a little earlier that we were going to be late, that "There is nothing wrong with making an entrance."

I knew better than to hurry her when she sounded like that.

"We're almost done, Bella." Rosalie murmured, putting the last pin in my hair "Now all we need is the dress."

I nodded in response, and called out "Alice, are you almost done?"

Alice scowled at me. "Perfection takes _time_, Bella. I know that better than you."

I nodded again. No matter what Edward says, Immortality has its perks.

"Found it!" Alice called, exuberant. I sighed in relief. This nightmare is almost over. Soon, I would be able to run downstairs (if my natural clumsiness permitted), and into Edward's arms. Then, everything would be better again.

I gasped as Alice pulled out an amazing dress. It was a midnight blue gown that went to about knee length, with a sweetheart neckline. It was simply beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked, grinning. She took in my expression, and laughed. "I thought you might." She chuckled again. "Just change, and meat us downstairs."

Suddenly, she and Rosalie were gone.

I slipped into my dress, making sure not to mess up my hair. It was done almost as beautifully as the dress was made. It was lightly curled, and half of it was pinned up. Chocolate curls cascaded down my back. There was no mistaking it now.

Alice was a genius.

Not that I planned on telling her, at least in this century.

I walked out into the hallway, to find it empty.

"_Everyone must be downstairs."_

I walked down the hallway, wondering who these strange visitors could be. Carlisle had said they were important, and that they knew about vampires. That alone had me nervous, but excited. If the Cullens had barely trusted me with their secret, these new people must really be close to my new family.

I turned the corner, starting down the stairs, towards where everyone was waiting, talking and laughing. I noticed Edward immediately- he looked amazing, his pale skin making a brilliant contrast with the black of his tux. I almost ran downstairs, and into his arms, before I realized who he was talking to. It was Draco Malfoy.

My heart almost stopped at the sight of him. I looked franticly around the room, and noticed something I should have the moment I walked down.

They were everywhere.

All of them- all of the guests- were wanted death eaters.

My stomach clenched as I watched the Cullens- people I trusted, my _family_, talking, mingling, and laughing with death eaters. It was all too much.

I slipped to the side, darkness overcoming me.

*

I wearily opened my eyes, to find death eaters encircling me.

That sight almost made me faint again.

"Bella?" a velvet voice whispered in my ear.

"_Edward."_ I thought. _"Edward will make it better. Edward will make all the death eaters go away…"_

"Bella." He whispered, again. His voice was strange, tense with worry.

"Edward." I whispered, finally getting my voice to work.

"You're okay." He said, obviously relieved. "Never do that again! What made you faint like that?"

I ignored him, getting up. I glared around at the death eaters.

"Get out." I whispered. "Your kind isn't welcome here."

Bellatrix Lestrange laughed at me in amusement.

"What kind is that, dear?" she asked, bewildered.

"Your kind. I think everyone here knows what you and your friends really are."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Bella, dear, I think you're confused- these are friends of mine."

I rounded on him, fully aware that I was probably messing up my hair.

"Do you know what they are?" I demanded "Do you know what they _do?"_

The Cullens looked bewildered.

"Bella," Alice whispered "I think you need to lie down… you did just hit your head…"

"They're Deatheaters!" I shrieked at her. "They're all Deatheaters!"

Instead of looking confused, like I thought they would be, they merely looked concerned. Concerned for _me._

"Of course they are, Bella." Said Edward, in a smooth, concerned voice. "So are we. We just joined, this is the celebration. Apparently they need our help for the cause-"

He abruptly cut off at the look on my face.

I had to blink back tears of disbelief.

Why? Why would they do this to me?

"_It's a prank."_ Was my first desperate thought _"It's cruel, cruel prank. It has to be."_

And it could have been. If they knew I was a witch. If they knew I was Isabella Potter.

But they don't know that. They don't know who I really am.

I ripped myself out of Edward's arms, turning to face Malfoy.

"What have you done to them?" I hissed. "What have you told them?"

Malfoy still looked bewildered, obviously not knowing why a muggle would know what the Deatheaters were.

I rolled my eyes at his inability to keep up, and decided to give him a hint.

"Wow, Malfoy." I said, sarcasm dripping from my words. "I'm so sad. Don't you recognize me?"

When he still looked confused, I stepped closer, whispering;

"Would it be easier if I slapped you again? Or will you be okay?"

Awareness flickered in his eyes, and fury filled his features.

"It's Potter!" he shouted, dropping his wine glass, and hastily pulling out his wand. "Get her!"

I quickly pulled out my own wand, and while doing so, squeezed the charm on my necklace, sending an instant message to the Order of the Phoenix, given to me in case of emergency. In a matter of minutes, Order members would be flooding in, taking care of things.

I pointed my wand to the sky, and shouted, "Accio Firebolt!"

In the time it took for my broom to come to me, I turned to talk to the Cullens, dodging and returning jinxes the whole while.

"You know." I said to them, trying to look them in the eye as I warded off about twenty Deatheaters. "I can understand now why you think you're soulless monsters. While you were just vampires, that was preposterous."

I dodged another spell, and heard the faint sound of my Firebolt coming closer.

"But while you're vampire _Deatheaters_." I snorted. "Let's just say that I agree with Edward."

My Firebolt conveniently chose that moment to appear, bursting through the huge glass windows that surrounded the Cullen's white mansion.

I spared one fleeting glance to the confused vampires behind me.

"Enjoy Hell." Were my last words to them. And I was off, speeding through the night air, to the popping sounds of aperating wizards.

The tears running down my face fell.

More did not fallow.

I did not look back.

"I hate you, Edward Cullen."

*

**Hope you guys like it!!**

**I'll probably be able to get the next chapter out soon, I broke my ankle and will be writing a LOT, as it is the only thing I can do****. Give me your ideas for the next chapter!**

**Reviews = Happy Writer = More Updates**

***Review***


End file.
